


Old Love

by DrunkardOnJunkyard



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Blood Bending, Death, M/M, Pre-Logan Movie timeline, Prison, dying Charles, magnetism, triskelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10517025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrunkardOnJunkyard/pseuds/DrunkardOnJunkyard
Summary: After first seizure, SHIELD classified Prof. Charles Xavier as a weapon of mass destruction. They detain him in Triskelion indefinitely.





	

When you are gone, a part of me will disappear from the world. I will lose both you and myself.

But for now, you are here my side. I will be with you until the end.

 

* * *

 

Erik takes Charles into his arms, takes him from the prison, from SHIELD who is afraid of his gift. He takes Charles from the doctors who told him, in their cold language of medicine, that Charles’ internal system is shutting down from a rare brain disease and he is losing his control over his mutation.

As he carries him, his heart bleeds as he notices how light Charles is.

“How much he has lost?” Erik asks to himself.

“I've lost around 10 pounds, Erik.” Charles answers, his arms encircles Erik's shoulder.

Erik flusters. He forgets that he took off his helmet and now they share the same mind. He is unsure. He may smile, trying to fake everything but it is no point since Charles already knows his thought. At the end, he decides to proceed, instead of answering Charles.

“Hold on tight.”

“Erik, I left the chair,” Charles says, “the chair you made for me.”

“I'll make you a better chair.” He replies.

He scans the parameter, sensing any metal around him, not only weapons but also magnetic card and iron in blood. Finding none, he walks out of the room.

He cannot believe how stupid human is. This h _omo sapient_ is truly destined to perish. They have depended their defence on metal and magnet, giving Erik the power in silver platter.

Their CCTVs are jammed. Their alarm systems sleep like tired old watch dogs. SHIELD guards lays powerless in severe iron deficiency anemia.

“No killing!” Erik musing. Thanks to Charles' pacifism, he has mastered control over iron in human blood. Now, he can make them dance in his tune or drop on the floor.

He saw Maria Hill, laying helpless a few feet away.

“You’re the one who took Charles.” Erik wants to walk toward her but Charles gives him a gentle nudge.

“Leave her, Erik.”

Erik sighs. He mumbles weak protest but proceeds toward the elevator.

SHIELD has classified Charles’ gift as a weapon of mass destruction. A couple days ago, they captured and detained him in Triskelion. The X-Men has exhausted all diplomatic measures to release Charles, or may be Erik just being impatient and decided to take the matter into his own hand.

Charles presses the button but nothing happens. He presses again but the elevator freezes. Charles looks at Erik.

“Erik, we need to get out of here.”

Charles words snaps him from his reverie. Erik releases the elevator. They head toward the hangar. He ignores Charles’ protest that they supposed to head to the ground floor. He strapped Charles on the seat of a SHIELD small craft and takes the pilot seat. How easy everything is, as long as they are made of metal and powered with magnetic field. The door opens at his command.

Suddenly, Erik’s sense pick up something, a moving object. He jumps outside. As the door closed, he hears Charles shouting, “NO KILLING, ERIK!” He snorts and walks toward the man standing in front of him.

“Captain Rogers!” He greets, “What an unexpected farewell.”

Steve nods. He feels tingling on his legs, his breath becomes shorter yet he stands unmoved.

“I believe you have a wanted man in that plane.”

“In fact I do.” Erik is walking closer, haunting. His fingers clicking and he feels Steve’s power dwindling slowly. Charles is screaming inside his mind.

Steve begins to feel dizzy but he goes on, “Prof. Xavier is suffering from a rare brain disease. It effects his power to control over his mutation. His system is shutting down one by one. Setting him free only endangers others around him.”

“Tell me, Captain,” They are standing within an arm length. Erik towers Steve only by a few inches.

“Weren’t you the one who stood tall against the world when they accused James Barnes? Did you, believing in his innocence, spirited him away when he was an international fugitive? I remembered that you’d rather given up that shield.”

Steve winced at the mentioned of the name. Erik’s eyes glow in triumph. “Do you remember how you feel when you believe you’ve lost Barnes?”

“Isn’t it living without him is so unimaginably cruel that you’d rather lay down and die.”

“What I’m doing now is exactly what you did in 2016.” Erik pats Steve shoulder. “Please step aside.”

Erik disables the tracking device before flying into the open sky. They are flying above the cloud and beyond the government’s radars. The moon grows pale as the sky slowly turning into bright crimson. Erik turns on the auto pilot mode. He turns toward Charles.

Charles looks back toward him. “Please tell me that you didn’t kill him.”

“I didn’t kill Steve Rogers.” Erik says, “We merely talked. You saw him standing at the hangar as we took off.”

“I notice there is something unusual about your recent mutation. It’s like you can control people against their will.”

Erik sighs. He weights the consequences before answering. “I can control the iron in their blood.”

“I suspected it.” Charles remarks, “Since when you can do it?”

“Less than a month.”

Charles bites his lip. “Was it the same time when I got my first seizure and I lost connection with your mind?”

“Yes.”

The conversation ends. Erik watches Charles from the corner of his eyes. He saw Charles looking at the window. He heard him mumbles.

“A crazy man just sneaked into Triskelion at night and kidnapped a helpless man from the prison.”

Erik’s eyes flicker with thousands of stars. “That man must have been plagued with love. You shouldn’t trust, let alone to fall in love, with such man.”

“Well,” Charles gleefully sighs, “In fact, I do fall in love with such man.”

His hand is reaching for Erik. The latter abandons the pilot seat to cradle Charles into his arms. When their lips touch, they know it is the kind of the same old love they had before. The same pure love unmarred by countless fights and decades of separation, a union of their souls.

“Where’re you taking me, Erik?”

“Home. Westchester.”

“I thought you’d take me to the Savage Land.”

“If that’s what you want.”

“No. Take me to Westchester.”

Together they are watching the sun rising, giving birth to a new promising day, as the shadow is forced to retreat and puts its ghost veil.

 

OoO

 

 


End file.
